kartkingdomstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ace (Kart Fiction)
Ace: Aaah, what a nice day Pierre: You know, why do we always say that? Whenever we do something happens. Ace: Who cares Pierre: Ok then Ace: Anyways, I'm out of donuts. But I'm too lazy to go get some more. Pierre: I can help you Ace: You can- *Pierre throws Ace to his kart* Ace: AAAAAAAAAAAAA- *Pierre throws his kart* Ace: HELP ME Gawain: Hey Armstrong, how's it going? Armstrong: I'm doing well, how about you? Gawain: I'm doing well. Ram: Hey guys. Wait, who's that down the roa- Ace: HELP ME *Gawain, Armstrong, and Ram somehow fall into Ace's kart* Gawain: WHAT IS HAPPENING Armstrong: I DON'T KNOW Ram: WE ARE GONNA CRASH INTO KART DONUTS Ace: OH NO Ram: AAAAAAAAAHHH- *Ace crashes into the store* Pinewood: Yep. Just another great day at Kart Donuts. Sussettey: What just- Gawain: Don't ask *Ram walks up to the counter* Pinewood: Hello and welcome to a Kart Donuts that Ace just crashed his stupid kart into Ace: DON'T. MAKE. FUN. ''' '''OF. MY. KART. Pinewood: OK FINE GEEZ Pinewood: Anyways, what would you like? Ram: I would like some donuts please Pinewood: We are out of donuts Ram: Then why are you still open Pinewood: By this point, I don't even know, my boss told me to stay here, I wonder where he went Meanwhile in the void Pinewood's boss (under mind control): WOAH I WANT TO LIVE HERE FOREVER I WILL OBEY YOUR EVERY COMMAND VOID Void: How am I talking Back at that kart Donuts* Pinewood: Whatever. We do have milkshakes though Ram: No, we wan- *Ace throws aside Ram to Gawain, Armstrong and Sussettey* Gawain, Sussettey, Ram, and Armstrong: AHHHHHHH-''' Ace: YES I WILL TAKE THE MILKSHAKES RIGHT NOW Pinewood: Ok then *Pinewood gives them to Ace* Ace: OK THANKS Pinewood: No problem-AAHHHH *Ace grabs Sussettey, Pinewood, Gawain, Armstrong, and Ace, and they jump into Ace's kart* *Ace drives down the streets of Kartville* Sussettey: How do we all fit in here? Gawain: Because its Kart Kingdom. There isn't any logic. Armstrong: Logic ran away during the first day of Kart Kingdom. Gawain: Remember watching logic running away? Sussettey: Of course I remember, it was an awkward momen- *Ace crashes into another Kart Donuts* Diesel: Oh cmon now Ace: Hi there Diesel: Hey yall welcome to Kart Donuts what do you want Ace: DONUTS. RIGHT NOW''' *Ace throws money onto the counter* Diesel: Ok then *Gives 11 donuts to Ace* Ace: WHAT I NEED 12 Diesel: Sorry that's how many are left-AAAAA *Ace grabs Diesel and throws her into the kart* *They drive* Gawain: Ok now its getting crowded Ram: Yeah Diesel: Eh, I was about to go home anyway. Armstrong: Ok. THIS TIME don't crash into something Ace: Got it *Ace still crashes into another Kart Donuts* Frostbite: Oh, hello. Why did you crash into the stor- Ace: ONE DONUT. PLEASE. *Ace throws the money onto the table* Ace: THANKS *Grabs Frostbite* Frostbite: No problem thanks for shopping at-AAAAAAAAA *Frostbite is thrown into the kart* *Ace drives back* Frostbite: WHY DID HE- Sussettey: Trust me, he does that Gawain: Yeah Pierre: Oh there they- *Ace crashes the kart into a mailbox* Pierre: ...Are. Ace: I GOT THE MILKSHAKES AND DONUTS Pierre: Great! Diesel: You thinking what I'm thinking.. Gawain: Yeah... *Pierre, Diesel, Gawain, Sussettey, Armstrong, and Ram slowly walk away* *Ace grabs them* Ace: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU HAVE BEEN CAPTURED YOU CANNOT ESCAPE Gawain: OH NO AAAAAAAAAA- WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK And now, we return to, Ace. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ We are sorry, Ace has been cancelled. We hope you enjoyed this. You better have recorded this because the original recording is gonna be burned now, we now return to,' KART KINGDOM MATH CLASS.' ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Kart Fictions Category:Stories Category:SirGawain8